marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: World on Fire Volume 1 Issue 5
Solicit Synopsis *Finally! The Avengers are officially assembled! *And now, they're gonna save the world from the terror of HYDRA! *Will they succeed in defeating HYDRA? *And will the Red Skull be stopped once and for all? Time to find out, in this issue, where a day unlike any other day happens! Characters Featured Characters *Avengers **US Agent **Dirk Anger **Detroit Steel **Quicksilver **Troll **Juggernaut **Boomerang **Rescue Supporting Characters *HYDRA **Red Skull **Arnim Zola (First appearance) **Crossbones (Death) *HATE **Maria Carter Story The comic starts after picking up from the previous issue. Now, the UNN "Gamma" is in reparation process, and the Avengers, along with the surviving HATE agents (with Dirk, of course, and Maria) resided in an "old, HATE bunker" that Dirk once owned. In the future, it'll be known as the "Avengers Bunker". US Agent and Dirk strategized a way to defeat HYDRA once and for all. Frank proposes that they'll attack HYDRA right at their main base. Juggernaut thinks that it's the best thing to do, while Rescue said the opposite thing. Juggernaut's statement came true after Dirk said that the only HYDRA base they have is their main, big-ass base. Quicksilver said that he might knew the base. He thinks that it's the same base where he got experimented upon. However, he's not sure about it. Doug said that if it's the same base, Pietro may be able to identify the key points of the base and ''"f*ck them as hard as they f*cked the UNN Gamma". ''Rescue tells her father to calm down, but Dirk responded by saying that it might be the best thing to do (as he's enraged and stressed from the ship's downfall). After US Agent finished the plans, the Avengers, along with several HATE agents, travel to HYDRA's main base, which is a heavily fortified fortress. Traveling in the same ship the Avengers used to recruit Juggernaut, US Agent deployed Cain and Gunna first to "knock on their door", and they succeeded. After blowing up a hole to the base's central "hub", Detroit Steel and Rescue were deployed, while Quicksilver "slipped" through them, quickly to the communication center. However, their actions triggered the base's alarm, alerting Red Skull, along with Crossbones and Arnim Zola in Kleiser's office/command center. Red Skull realized that Pietro has joined the Avengers. He sent Crossbones with several advanced exo-suits to handle them. Midway, when Crossbones and his squad attempted to reach Doug's position, US Agent and Boomerang ambushed them. Dirk however, proceeded to Red Skull's office in a "violent way" (breaching the office's walls with his own strength, blowing up a huge hole). Boomerang handled the exo-suit soldiers while US Agent and Crossbones engaged in a brutal, evenly-matched combat. Crossbones mocked US Agent several times, saying that working for justice will be useless in the future, as in the beginning, there's only chaos. Order comes next, and later. And Brock believes that he'll be nothing but a "man out of time" once HYDRA won, even when they're facing a "superhero" team. Frank ignores his taunts, and continued to fight Brock. As time passes on, Frank managed to overwhelm Brock and finally knocked him out with his shield. Boomerang at the same time, finished the exo-suits. After re-grouping with the rest of the Avengers, they headed to Dirk's location, where he fought Red Skull while saying he would "not make the same mistake again". Trivia Category:Comics Category:Earth-4045 Category:Avengers: World on Fire Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Avengers (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Frank Walker (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Dirk Johnson (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Doug Jones III (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Gunna Sijurvald (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Cain Marcus (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Fred Myers (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Virginia Jones (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Herr Kleiser (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Arnim Zola (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Brock Rumlow (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Highest Anti-Terrorism Effort (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Maria Carter (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Unfinished